Who Am I?
by Queen of Blades
Summary: title has very little to do with fic. A Vampire Princess Miyu/Spirited Away crossover. A one shot. Just read it, any more would give the whole plot away!


Who am I?  
  
a Vampire Princess Miyu/ Spirited Away Crossover.  
  
  
Who am I?  
What am I?  
Where am I?  
The last was easiest to answer. Or was it? She knew who she was. But yet, she didn't know. She did not know what she was doing here, or where her guardian was. He was to meet her here. Where was he?  
There was a man she knew well up ahead. He has a mask and hood on, of course. He never took them off. He was rather tall, and oddly good-looking. But he could be rather fierce when prevoked.   
There was another girl there, a spirit most likely. She was off-looking, and looked lost. She would normally go to see what she wanted, but she was wrapped in her own misery at the moment. Besides, it was often better to lie low here anyways. You never know who was an enemy in disguise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sen was miserable. She saw noh-face coming to meet her, but she ignored him. She was waiting for Haku. She had made her way back, after all these years. And now he wasn't here. She hugged her knees against the cold. 'Haku... where ARE you?'  
Miyu waited calmly. She had discovered the demon-door in the old church, and was now awaiting her guardian minion, Larvea. She saw him off in the distence, mask off. He was always taking it off now that he could. He had cute eyes. He acknowlaged her presence with a small nod and a smile. Though he COULD talk now, he was used to silence. He nodded his head over to a hilltop, where a small girl huddled. She had noticed her, of course. Larvea seemed to suggest she go over there, but Miyu held back, remembering Chisato.  
Sen (she was never Chihiro here) noticed the other girl. Then she saw a faint shimmer far off. Noh-face had dissapeared. Haku was coming!  
Miyu looked up and sensed a Shinma. she saw a white dragon soming from far off. She sighed and got up. "Looks like our vacation is over, Larvea."   
Sen jumped up for joy. "HAKU!" she nearly cried, but then she noticed another girl stand up nearby. She saw Haku's eyes widen in fright as his course veered. He pretended to be on a joy cruise, but stayed pretty far away from this girl. His pattern also included coming as near as he dared to her without giving away her position. She decided to make it easy for him and jumped up.  
Miyu noticed the girl hop u. She had her eyes trained on the sky. The girl began to run towards the dragon, looping in a crazy pattern that seemed to be the perfect counterpart to his. IT was like they were dancing, but on 2 different levels. She felt momentary joy like nothing she had experienced in years fill her heart.   
Sen looked up as Haku lowered. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. He turned back to his semi-human form and they kissed, a sweet display of passion, the other girl all but forgotten.  
Miyu saw that the young couple was despratly in love, and that they had been seperated for quite some time. "forgive me" she whispered as her eyes turned gold and a flame burst into her hand.  
  
"into the darkness, SHINMA!!!!!"  
  
  
In that moment, everything changed. The girl went from a curiosity to a hostile, threatening to part them forever. Haku tried to dodge the flames, but Sen saw it was to no avail. In an instant, their time together flashed before her eyes. She saw him, s a boy, and she saw him, battered and bruised and left for dead by those paper thing. She saw him giving all up for her, time and time again. She saw herself, useless, not giving up a thing, wanting the best of both worlds, him and her parents. In that instant, she made up her mind.  
The pain...  
it burned like hellfire. No surprise there, it practally was. It felt like it would never stop. She heard, as if he was a mile away, him call her name. "Sen!" Still, the pain, the burning. She felt her soul be dragged off, but where it was being taken it could not go. She was at once being snatched away, the journy the most painful one possible, and yet staying put, defiance causing more pain, and being tormented by the flames. It was more than a mortal could take, and yet she could not die.   
"CHIHIRO!"   
The one word echoed in her brain. It did what her pet name could not: it brought her out of the cycle. The pain ended, the flames went out.  
She looked up, weakly, trying not to puke. the girl was deathly pale, but her golden eyes glowed fiercly.  
Miyu made eye contact with the girl, the bravest she had met. She was pale and weak, but her eyes.... they were fierce and burned with an internal flame. Though she was too weak to say anything, her eyes said it for her: "you shall not hurt this man, not this man i love". Miyu sighed. "I have to... it is my destiny. All shinma must be sent back into the eternal dark from which they came."  
"not him. Not this one. I won't let you." her eyes blazed what she could not say. Then she lost the battle and became violently sick. Haku, in his native dragon form, wrapped himself around her and glared at Miyu, as if to say "you dare to break us up? You dare to harm us, us who are in love? You dare to take away what we have, what you cannot even comprehend?"  
Flames shot out of Miyu, though she tried to hold them back. It was too late. Her head flew back as flames shot out. "gomen." she whispered.  
"HAKU!!! KOHAKU!!!" Sen yelled, but it was too late.   
"I love you" he said as he was whisked away by the flames. Sen was left on her knees, furtivly cutching at the grass. "Haku..." she broke down crying.   
Miyu felt awkward. She did not know what to do with this crying girl.   
"Kill me too." she pleaded.  
"He's not dead, as i said. He's been sent into the Darkness. And you, child, are of the light. It would never work."  
In response, Chihiro sang a song she knew from long ago. "We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words, we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better, we belong, we belong, we belong together."  
Miyu simply sighed and said "I'm sorry, it's just not possible."  
"Please, miss. I need him. I'll die without him. Have you ever been in love?"  
Trying to to glance at Larvea (there's a ketle best left alone!) she replied "no."  
"Then you don't understand, you can't possibly..."  
Miyu went and put her hand on Chihiro's forehead. She saw a series of images.*  
Water, a river, almost drowning, being saved, coming to the spirit world, meeting Haku, saving him, loving him, leaving him, living without him, the river again, jumping in, nearly drowning, and a promise barely heard: "we will meat again, my beloved sen."  
Noh-face was conversing with Larvea nearby. Larvea went to Miyu. "there may be a way..."  
Noh-face took Sen's hand in his own. "forgive me" he said. Then he bit down on her hand, drawing blood. She tried to snatch her hand back, but he held on. He bit into his own hand, and pushed them together. His blood flowed into her. Then, Miyu banished the both of them to the Darkness.   
Miyu stood, alone again save for her constant companion. She looked up at him. "Larvea.... do you think I'll ever have what they have?"  
Larvea smiled down at her. "Someday, Guardian."  
  
  
A/n- the song was "we belong" by Pat Benatar. The whole flashback thing came from the episode with Chisato. I havn't the slightest idea how it happend, but it can happen again.   
  
I only wrote this fic b/c i was in a somber mood. I do that sometimes, and i didn't want it to get mixed in with my Link's Christmas fic by mistake. And so i used Miyu. She's good for an angsty fic. REVIEW! 


End file.
